Cupid's Wine
by nyxkere666
Summary: Cupid's Wine is the strongest love potion in all creation. Unlike most, it does not create infatuation, it creates eternal true love. It is usually infused within an apple. Once eaten, the first person you see will be your love. Unfortunately, Severus Snape has a guilty pleasure for apples. Also unfortunately, Harry Potter has very bad timing. :::SLASH WARNING!:::
1. The History Of Cupid's Wine

An elderly woman stood at the fruit stands, her eyes roaming over the apples. She sighed and shook her head. They weren't nearly big enough. She turned to leave when a glossy shine caught her eye. She smiled and picked up the largest apple. Yes, this one was perfect...

* * *

Severus pushed open his door. Three brown paper bags rested in his arms as he carried them inside. He walked over to the small table and sat them down. He had just come from the markets, and was more than ready to take a bite out of what he had bought.

He dove his hands into the bags and started laying his guilty pleasure into a bowl on his counter top. Plums, pomigranets, pears, bananas, and cherries were layed softly into the bowl. Fruit had to be the most amazing food ever created. He reached into the bottom of the bags and pulled out the last, and personal favorite, fruit - red apples.

Severus lay the apples into the bowl and sighed happily. He kicked off his shoes and hung his cloke onto a small rack on the wall. He came back to the bowl and picked up the first apple that caught his eye - the biggest.

He licked his lips and slowly took a bite. The glossy red skin tickled his teeth, and the burst of juicy flavor sent a shiver down his spine. His toes curled and he moaned softly. Oh, yes, apples were his all time favorite fruit. The flavor, the crunch, the juicy feeling in his mouth could only be described as a mouth orgasm.

He took his time with the apple, savoring the sweet taste with each bite. Finally, only the core was left. He slid his mouth along the core, sucking off the last juices, and threw it into the rubbish bin. He was reaching for another apple when there was a knock on his door. He growled angrily and pulled it open.

"What is it?" he snapped at the person on the other side. Which happened to be the last person he had ever wanted to see on the other side.

"Professor, what is this?" Harry Potter held out a phial of a reddish-pink liquid, his green eyes blinking up at Severus. Severus frowned and turned his head to look at the clock on his wall.

"Potter, you realize you are breaking curfew?"

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't wait any longer to ask you," Harry explained quickly. "I asked Hermione, and even she didn't know what it could be." He shook the phial in his fingers, gesturing for Severus to take it.

"Even Granger didn't know?" Severus grabbed the phial with two fingers and lifted it into the light.

"When she said she had no clue, I was worried it was a type of dark poison or something, so I came to you."

Severus rolled the phial in his hand, the reddish-pink color sparkling in the light. He uncorked the phial and sniffed it softly. His eyes widened and he looked at the boy. "Where did you get this?"

"In the markets, this morning," Harry answered. "An old woman gave it to me and told me to 'use it wisely', whatever that means."

"An old woman?" Severus stiffled the urge to ask Potter why he was in the markets. It wasn't any of his business, after all. "What did she look like?"

"Uh... Long silver hair, grey eyes... Oh, and she wore a black top hat for some reason."

"Top hat?" Severus stepped back and motioned for Harry to enter. "Of course, it's that time again."

"What?" Harry shut the door behind him, his eyes roaming around the room. "Nice digs, Professor. Very classy." Severus' eyes narrowed at Harry. When he couldn't find a speck of sarcasm in the boy's eyes, he pursed his lips.

"Was that a compliment, Potter?" He watched as the boy's face flushed with embarrassment.

"I like the place, what's wrong with that?" Harry cleared his throat loudly. "So - so what is it?" Severus sighed and sat down down his small sofa. He pointed to the armchair opposit. Harry nodded and sat down.

"This is a love potion, Potter, but not just any love potion. This is the love potion, the first and last of its kind." Severus waved a hand and a large, leather bound book slammed onto the coffee table. He waved his hand again and the book opened. "It goes by the name Cupid's Wine."

"Cupid? As in the little baby who shoots love arrows at people?" Harry bent over to look at the page. Severus kicked his legs up onto the sofa and held the phial above his face.

"Your intelligence never fails to amaze me, Potter," he said cooly. "Cupid is the God of True Love, not an infant. Although, he does use arrows as his choice of magic. He pierces someone through the heart, and the first person they see will become their true love."

"I thought he shot two people?"

"No, that is one of the myths that circle his name," Severus explained. "This potion is said to come from Cupid himself."

"Really?" Harry's eyes lingered on the small phial in Severus' hands. "That's actually kind of cool."

Severus smirked. "Yes, it does sound like it, doesn't it? Here, Potter, take a sniff and tell me what this potion smells like." He held out the phial. Harry took it and uncorked it, holding his nose over the rim.

"Red roses, lavander, and pepermint," Harry answered.

"I find that it smells like burning candles, hot tea, and apples."

"Wait." Harry frowned and corked the phial. "It smells differently to you?"

"It does."

"So... it's like Amortentia?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed, Potter." Harry blushed and dropped his eyes to the ground. "Yes, the two potions have similarities in scent as well as color, although Amortentia was originally a knock off of Cupid's Wine."

"It was?"

Severus nodded. "This potion is very rare. I only know of two families who have the recipe this day in age. Amortentia was an accidental creation. Someone tried to recreate this - " he pointed to the phial. "But instead, they created an entirely new potion."

"Strange. I didn't feel the need to drink this, though."

"You wouldn't," Severus explained. "It doesn't hold the strong properties that Amortentia does. Its scent changes depending on the person, but it doesn't almost force you to drink it."

"What does it do exactly?" Harry turned the phial in his hands. "Does it make you obsessed with someone?"

"That is where the two potions differ importantly," Severus said. "While Amortentia only creates infatuation, Cupid's Wine creates true love. Once the effects of Amortentia wares off, the person of your desires will not be in love with you. They may leave, unless you give them another dose. Cupid's Wine, however, works differently. Once you lay eyes on the first person you see, you are in love with them for all eternity. The effects do not ware off. They do, however, take effect a little slower than Amortentia."

"Slower?"

"It takes more time to love than to lust." Severus waved his hand and the page turned. Harry squinted his eyes at the picture on the page. "This potion can be drank, of course, but the tradition is to infuse it with food, preferably an apple."

"Why an apple?"

"Cupid's favorite drink was apple wine, which is why the potion is deemed Cupid's Wine. You were raised by Muggles, so I'm sure you know the story of Snow White?"

"She was poisoned by an apple, right?"

"The true Snow White wasn't poisoned, but loved by a poor boy in town. He wanted to make her love him, as well, so he inlisted the help of the town witch. She fashioned a potion and infused it within a red apple. The boy brought the apple to Snow White. Another boy, the prince of their kingdom, was visiting her at the time. When she took a bite, her eyes instantly landed on him, thus ruining the poor boy's chances with her forever."

"That's... depressing," Harry said slowly. "Why didn't the poor boy just try to win her love the proper way?"

"When one is in love, one does drastic things. But ever since that moment, an apple has always been the main food of Cupid's Wine. I've noticed that the phial is only half full."

"Or half empty," Harry said. "Do you have to use the whole thing?"

"No. Half of this would make one person fall for another, and the other half could be used for an entirely different person. Or you could use the last half for the selected lover, which would make falling in love a lot easier."

"So maybe the old woman had already used half when she gave it to me? Why did she give it to me, anyway?"

"That old woman is one of the last to know the recipe," Severus explained. He sighed and sat up, closing the book in front of them. "She is known to give the last half to a random stranger in hopes that they will finish her work."

"Does she do this often?"

"No. This potion takes... four to five years, I believe, to brew. Every five years or so, she visits markets and infuses this with an apple, then hands it to another."

"Four to five years?"

"It needs at least four years to simmer."

"That's a long time for a potion." Harry yawned and slid the potion into his pocket. Severus glared at him. "What? I'm not going to use it! I'm just keeping it safe until I figure out what to do with it."

"The proper thing to do is finish her work, but since you are at school, perhaps you should wait until you graduate."

"Yeah, but I don't know who to use it on."

"It doesn't matter, really."

"But what if the person is already married or something? That wouldn't be fair, would it?"

Severus chewed his bottom lip. "Good point... What about using it on Granger and Weasley?"

"What?"

"Come off it, Potter, even I can see there is something more between them," Severus chuckled. "They've been making eyes at each other for more than two years."

Harry smiled. "But neither of them will ever admit it." Severus looked at the clock again.

"I think it's time you left, Potter. I've allowed you an hour and a half of rule breaking, now hurry off to your bed."

"Oh, right," Harry stood and stretched his arms. "Sorry to come at such a late hour, sir."

"If you have any further questions in this matter, just feel free to stop by. Before curfew." Severus stood and waved his hand. The book flew back onto the bookcase.

"Yes, sir." Harry opened the door and stepped out.

"Potter, wait." Severus turned, his heart pounding as he watched the boy leave.

Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Yes, Professor?" Severus stared deep into the boy's eyes. They were like two emerald mirrors, and he was afraid that if he looked away, he would lose himself completely.

"Erm... keep the potion safe." Severus tore his eyes away, his heart racing.

"I will, sir. Good night." Harry closed the door, leaving Severus standing alone in the middle of the room.

What the Hell was that? Severus shook his head angrily and grabbed an apple. He bit into it, expecting to feel that amazing tingle in his body like always. But there was no tingle. The juices seemed to die on his tongue. He held the apple out in front of him, his eyes wide in horror.

"No..." He threw the apple into the rubbish bin and quickly undressed. "That's not possible. I would have noticed..." The book flashed into his mind. 'Once infused with food, Cupid's Wine is undetectable'.

Severus pulled back his sheets and slid into bed. He closed his eyes tightly and willed his heart to calm. It wasn't possible. He was just paranoid. Yes, that's it, he was paranoid - afraid - of being cursed to love Harry Potter for all eternity. A logical explination. Everything was fine.

An image of Potter ran through his mind. He remembered those emerald eyes, the way they sparkled with life. They were very much like his mother's eyes, but, as Severus thought it over, very different in the same. Lily's eyes held kindness and caring, while her son's held a playful teasing and also a tortured past. The eyes were the same, but the emotions behind them were completely changed.

Severus growled to himself and rolled over in bed. He rid himself of the cursed image, scolding himself for even thinking of Potter. He drifted to sleep, praying against hope that he wouldn't dream of the wretched boy.


	2. An Unfortunate Realization

"Bloody Hell!"

Severus bolted up right in bed, sweat pouring down his body. A strange sensation was rolling through his body, a sensation he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Shit." He threw the sheets off and sighed as he saw the wet stain on the front of his briefs. Suddenly, last night's dream flooded his memory.

Harry Potter, nude and rolling around in his bed. Harry Potter, moaning and arching his back in pleasure. Harry Potter, his tender lips kissing Severus' mouth and... other indecent places...

Severus growled and shook away the dream. There was no way - no fucking way. He had never had a wet dream about Potter, and he refused to ever allow it to happen again. Sadly, there wasn't a spell or potion that could control dreams...

Severus threw his briefs into the dirty clothes bin and stepped into his bathroom. He turned on the cold water and stepped into the shower. The water attacked him, its freezing tempurature agony on his heated skin. A cold shower usually worked, but not today. His erection stood proudly against the harsh cold, begging for his attention.

No way in Hell would he jerk off to the thought of Potter. No way. Never.

Severus closed his eyes. The dream surfaced in his mind again, this time much more vivid. Severus was on top of the boy, his cock buried deep inside his tight ass. Harry was writhing in pleasure, his own cock bobbing against his stomach as Severus fucked him mercilessly. Harry's ass clentched as he reached his peak, come spurting onto Severus' stomach. Severus thrust in three more times, his own orgasm rolling through him like a shock of electricity.

He gasped, his come spurting onto the shower wall. The water mixed with the white substance, carrying it down the drain. Severus removed his hand and slid to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his knees and hugged them to his chest.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He buried his face in his knees and sighed. The apple. His head snapped up. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his hips and rushed to the rubbish bin.

He reache inside and pulled out the core of an apple. He opened the door to a small room - his personal labs. He threw the core into a cauldron of boiling water and waited.

"This isn't happening..." The water bubbled a reddish-pink color. "This is not happening. This can't be happening!" He backed out of the room, horror gripping his mind. Cupid's Wine. That old hag had infused an apple - the apple he bought - with Cupid's Wine. And the first person he had saw after eating the apple was Harry fucking Potter, The Boy Who Lived To Piss Him Off.

He was in love with Harry Potter.

A knock of his door shook him from his thoughts. "Who - who is it?" His body was shaking, but not from the cool air. No, this shaking was far worse, even worse than the Cruciatus. This shaking was the shaking of true fear.

"P-Professor?" Potter's voice was muffled through the door. Severus gasped and shook his head.

"No, no, no..."

"I - I need your help. Please, sir, can I come in?"

"Hold on, Potter." Severus quickly slid on a pair of jeans and a tight T-shirt. He opened the door slowly, his heart pounding. Harry stood outside the door, his hand laying over his eyes tightly. "Potter, what - ?"

"I drank it."

Severus' eyes widened. "What do you mean, you drank it?"

"Ron found it. He asked what it was. I told him it was strawberry juice. He almost drank it. I grabbed it and turned it up before he could."

"Come in, now." Severus watched as the boy passed him clumsily. "Did you see him after you had drank it?"

"I've had my eyes closed the entire time, sir, I haven't seen anyone. I used a tracking spell Hermione taught me last year so I could find my way to your rooms. How do I make the antidote, sir? I don't care what I have to do, I just need - "

"There is no antidote."

"W-what?" Harry turned towards Severus' voice. "But there's always an antidote!"

"Many have tried, but failed, at making an antidote to the potion. It is, after all, a God's personal potion. Why would he want to reverse the effects of true love?"

"What the Hell am I supposed to do now!? I can't stay blind forever!"

"Potter, calm - "

"What if I were to look at Ron? He's my best friend! I don't want to fall in love with him! Or what about Malfoy? Okay, Malfoy is beautiful, I admit, but I wouldn't want to love him for all eternity!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Potter, would you listen to - ?"

"What if I see Hermione when I open my eyes? She's my best friend, and a girl! I couldn't love her like that!"

"Potter - "

"What if I were to open my eyes and see... see you?" Harry's panic subsided, his voice growing soft. He sighed depressingly. "You would kill me if I fell in love with you, so that's out of the picture."

"What do you mean?" Severus saw the boy's face redden beneath his hand. "Potter, explain what you mean by that statement. Now."

"I can't."

"Don't lie to me, Potter. The truth, now!"

"You are the sexiest man I have ever seen in my entire life."

Severus stared at the boy in shock. Did he just say...?

"And now you hate me," Harry mumbled. "Or think I'm a freak. Or both."

"Potter, no, I don't - it's difficult for me to - I ate the apple last night." The truth slipped out of Severus' mouth before he could stop it.

"What?"

"The apple, Potter, the apple the old hag infused with the potion! I bought it yesterday at the markets, and I ate it before... before you knocked at my door."

Silence filled the room. After what felt like hours, Harry finally cleared his throat.

"I guess I should make it fair, then." He slowly lowered his hand and opened his eyes. The emerald met the onyx, and a strange magic swirled around the room.

"What...?" Severus watched as the magic flowed through their bodies and disappeared. "Soul magic... Of course!" He ran over to his bookcase and started tossing out books onto the sofa.

"We're falling in love for eternity, and you want to read a book?" Harry's words held a slight anger. Severus stopped and turned towards him.

"I think I know the antidote," he explained.

"But you said - "

"It isn't a liquid antidote," Severus corrected himself. "It's an incantation, a very old and very difficult incantation. I studied Soul Magic years ago in Italy. There, I learned the secrets of soul bonding. I also learned the only incantation that could break a soul bond. I know I have the book here somewhere..." He dropped to his knees in front of the sofa and began skimming through a book.

Harry stepped closer. "Cupid's Wine creates a soul bond?"

"Yes, and if I can find it, the incantation can break the bond. We won't have to fall in love. Help me look, Potter. I remember I had wrote a note beside the name, something along the lines of the only way to stop a bond." Severus threw a book onto the floor and picked up another.

Harry remained in his spot. "But if you end it, isn't that undoing the woman's work?"

"Who gives a fuck, Potter? I won't be bound to a brat without intelligence, and you won't be bound to an old man. Now help me!"

"Is that how you think of me?"

Severus heard the shaking of the boy's voice. He turned his head and looked up at Potter. Harry's eyes were watering, and he was backing away slowly.

"I'm just a stupid kid to you? After all I've done for you, you still hate me? I saved your life! If it wasn't for me, you would have died from Nagini's bite!"

"Potter, wait, I didn't mean - "

"You know what? I should have let you die! If I'd known that you'd still feel the same way about me, I would have never saved you! I respected you, adored you, lusted after you for years - and you still hate me. Nothing I do will ever be good enough for you, will it?"

"Now, wait a - "

"Fuck you and your incantation!" Harry waved his wand. The door burst open. "I hate you!" He turned and fled, the door magically slamming behind him.

"A-ah!" Severus bent foward and gripped his chest. A feeling as if a knife had pierced his heart ripped through his chest harshly. Magic, dark magic, swirled around the room.

The bond was broken.

That's when Severus realized the truth. Even if they had preformed the incantation, nothing would have changed. Only true hatred could break a bond of true love.

He was free. He was no longer cursed with Cupid's Wine. He was cursed with something much deeper, something that no potion or incantation could ever fix.

A broken heart.


	3. Flash Backs

Severus lay in bed, his eyes staring at the far wall. He hadn't moved in three days. The pain of his broken heart was too much, too soon. Just one year ago, he had survived the war... though, he had to admit, it had been by sheer luck, not by intelligent strategy. Nagini's bite had left him weak and half-dead for months. Even now, after his healing, he still felt the signs of the venom coursing through his veins.

He sighed and raised his arm. He stared at the faint Dark Mark on his wrist. Beneath the mark, Severus could see his slightly violet tinted vein. Nagini's venom. Though the Dark Lord was dead, some part of him shall forever remain in Severus.

The flash backs started as they always do. The depression Severus was feeling only hightened them into an eery reality. The bedroom disappeared, and was replaced by a dark room. The floor was stone, the walls draped in fine red silk, and a soft double bed lay against the far wall.

"Severus." Severus turned toward the hissing sound. As he turned, he caught a glimps of himself in the mirror - he was twenty and fresh out of school.

"Yes, my Lord?" Severus' eyes landed on the snake-like creature near the bed. His mind screamed to run, but his body refused to move.

"I am in need of relief." Voldemort's soft hiss swept over Severus in a rush. Severus shivered in fear. His eyes widened as he watched the creature disrobe.

"My Lord, I've never..." Severus' face flushed in embarrassment. Of course, he'd never. Who would ever want someone so ugly?

"I find that surprising," Voldemort said softly. "A man of your appeal is rare."

"My appeal?" Severus frowned at the Dark Lord. "I have no appeal, Master." Voldemort sighed and let his robe fall to the floor. Severus winced and looked away. Voldemort was beautiful, but disgusting all the same. His body was a soft grey, and as the fire light passed over him, his skin glowed a faint white.

"You are a work of art, Severus." Voldemort stepped forward, his hands reaching out. "Your skin is like marble, your hair a silky curtain, your lips... pale and tender." He ran a finger along Severus' cheek. His face bent down, and he placed a soft kiss on Severus' neck.

"My Lord, surely Lucius could - "

"I do not want Malfoy," Voldemort whispered softly. "I want you." He tilted Severus' head towards him and leaned down. His lips pressed softly on his, and Severus gasped.

He was wanted.

Severus closed his eyes and allowed his master to touch, to kiss, to hold. His mind was shivering in disgust, and yet his body was begging for more. As Voldemort lay him down, Severus felt fear roll through his body.

"My Lord, I can't," he begged.

"You can, and will," Voldemort said firmly, his eyes flashing a dark red. His hands stroked down Severus' legs, spreading them slowly. "There is nothing to fear. I am a gentle lover, Severus, and I swear to treat you with kindness tonight."

Severus was just a boy, a naive and desprate boy. He wanted to be loved, no matter who it was that loved him. But something in his mind told him this wasn't love. Perhaps it was the way Voldemort had spoken that last sentence. He would treat him kindly tonight, he said. Just tonight.

But no matter his fear and uncertainty, Severus let his lord have him. And true to his word, Voldemort was gentle. He went slowly, stretching Severus carefully. He even allowed Severus to orgasm, a reward for his servant's obediance.

And true to his word... the next time wasn't kind. Severus felt no pleasure at his master's touch, only pain, a pain worse than anything he had ever felt.

Severus' eyes opened slowly. He had dosed off. He rolled over and felt something drip down his face. His fingers reached up to brush against the liquid. Tears. He was crying.

He growled and jumped out of bed. He refused to let his emotions best him. Severus wasn't the sort to lay around, mopping about in his misery. He slipped on a tight T-shirt, black trousers, and flung his cloak over his shoulders.

He wasn't going to waste away in his rooms forever. Tonight, he was going out.


	4. Nightclubs And Rule Breaking

"What can I get you?" Severus sat at the bar, his eyes staring at the bottle racks. The bartender, a tall blonde in a tight mesh top, bent over the bar top to get a closer look at him. A sparkling smile curved his black lips as he looked Severus over. "I haven't seen you here before."

"I don't come out often," Severus said truthfully. "Rum, on the rocks." The bartender nodded and poured him a glass.

"I'm Jace." The blonde held out a hand to Severus. Severus shook it firmly.

"Severus." He reached for the glass and tipped it back. He swallowed. "Another."

"Taking a cab home tonight?" Jace laughed and poured him another. He reached for another glass and poured himself one. "Cheers to first meetings, mate."

Severus raised his own in a toast and downed it. Suddenly, a familiar voice swept over Severus.

"Another bottle, please." Harry bent over the bar, his eyes glazed from the alcohol. Jace smiled and slid the boy another bottle.

"Potter?" Severus eyed his student angrily. He leaned over and whispered into his ear. "You're not old enough to drink."

"My I.D. says differently," Harry mumbled back. He grabbed the bottle and returned to his corner of the club. A raven haired man welcomed his back, his blue eyes shining with lust as he watched Harry closely.

Severus fumed with anger. So, Potter had already moved on. He turned back to the bartender, a seductive smile curving his lips. "Tell me, Jace, are you in for a little game of hide and seek?"

"Hide and seek?" Jace tilted his head in curiosity.

"You hide that body, I seek it out," Severus purred. He stood and leaned over the bar, his face inches from Jace. "What do you say?" Jace bit his lip.

"I don't get off til two..." His eyes scanned Severus'.

"I promise not to tell," Severus whispered. Jace shivered and nodded.

"Your place or mine?" His hand wrapped around Severus' neck and he bent foward. Their lips met, and Severus sighed.

"Yours," he answered when Jace had pulled away.

"I'll grab my coat." Jace rushed into the back rooms. Severus took a deep breath and turned to watch the boy that had broken his heart.

Harry stared at him, his eyes watering. He caught Severus looking, and he quickly grabbed his raven haired friend in a tight embrace. Severus watched as their tongues wrestled for domination.

"I'm ready." Jace had appeared beside Severus, his coat slung over his right shoulder. Severus nodded and grabbed his hand. They headed outside, Jace digging in his pocket for his keys.

"I really shouldn't be driving," he mumbled. "Maybe we should take a cab?"

"You've only had one drink," Severus noted. "Unless you've been drinking before I arrived?"

"No, just the one." They slid into Jace's beat up old truck. "Sorry. For the truck, I mean. It was the only thing I could afford at the time."

"I care nothing for fancy cars," Severus said. "Just get us out of here." As they made their way into traffic, Jace turned his head to look at Severus.

"It's none of my business, but... you don't look like the sort to go home with strange men." He smiled sheepishly.

"This would be my first time doing something so bold," Severus said.

"What brought it on, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I do mind, actually." Severus glared at the kid. Jace frowned and turned on the radio.

"So you're not a big talker," he mumbled. They rode in silence, Jace's eyes glancing over every now and then. Severus stared out the window until they pulled into the drive of a small town house.

Jace stepped out, his hand already fishing in his pockets for his house key. Severus waited by the car.

"Ah, there it is!" Jace held up his key in triumph. Severus followed him inside, his eyes adjusting to the dark.

"Do you mind if I keep the lights off?" Severus felt a body press against his as he closed the door. Soft lips nibbled on his ear.

"I would prefer it, truthfully," Severus replied. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, his eyes closing. Severus felt lips pressing against his, and he opened his mouth to allow access. Jace's tongue flicked against his, and he moaned softly.

"Do you like top or bottom?" Jace whispered. Severus stilled. The man sounded as if he was used to asking such a question.

"Have you done this before?"

"A few times," Jace answered, his hands sliding Severus' cloak off. "I like both ways, so it wouldn't bother me if you wanted to top."

Severus grabbed his hands and held them together. "I can't do this." He stepped away, putting some distance between him and the blonde. The lights suddenly flickered on, blinding Severus.

"What do you mean, you can't do this?" Jace glared at him, his eyes harsh. "You're the one who wanted - "

"Stop." Severus held up a hand. "Just... stop." He grabbed his cloak and opened the door. He stepped out.

"Where are you going?" Jace followed. "Hey, are you listening? What did I do wrong?"

Severus sighed. "You aren't the man I want." He headed down the street, leaving Jace alone in his drive.

* * *

Severus appeared in his rooms. He had Apperated as soon as he was far enough away from the bartender's house. He slid off his cloak and ran a hand through his hair. What was he thinking? How could he have been so stupid to go home with a complete stranger?

A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts. He looked at the clock - 1:25.

"Potter, you're out after curfew," Severus called towards the door. "Again."

"Are you going to let me in, or do I have to blow the damn door down?" Harry's voice slurred the threat. Severus groaned and waved a hand, the door opening on its own.

"Breaking the rules for a second time tonight, Potter? Your bravery holds no bounds."

"Shut up." Harry stepped inside and slammed the door. Severus' eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, shut up." In less than a second, Harry had closed the gap between them. His hands attacked Severus' clothing as his lips attacked his neck. Severus gasped in surprise. He grabbed the boy's shoulders and pushed him away roughly.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing, boy?"

"I'm not a boy," Harry growled. He grabbed Severus and flung him onto the bed. Severus landed on his back, completely thrown off guard by Harry's strength.

"Potter - "

"Shut up!"

Severus closed his mouth, his eyes wide in horror. Harry was crying.

"Just shut up," Harry sobbed, his hands shaking as he pulled off his jacket. "Let me... let me do this for you, please. I need to show you how much I... how much I love you." The jacket slid to the ground at Harry's feet.

"Potter, whatever you are thinking, stop," Severus said quickly. His heart was pounding, his trousers tight just from seeing that one piece of clothing on the ground. "I don't love you."

"That's a lie!" Harry pulled off his shirt, finally showing Severus the beautiful skin beneath. Severus moaned softly, his cock twitching in his trousers. "You love me, and I know it. The way you looked at me when I was with that guy... Charles or something..."

The anger flared within Severus again. He rolled off the bed. "You can't even remember his name? How pathetic, Potter."

"Stop insulting me!" Harry's fingers fumbled with his trouser buttons. "Just stop, please, for two fucking minutes! Can you do that?"

"I can assure you, boy - " Severus grabbed Potter and threw him down onto the bed. He climbed on top of him, his black eyes glazed with lust. "Two minutes is not nearly long enough for the things I wish to do to you."

"Oh, fuck." Harry moaned and arched his back as Severus pressed down against him. "Hearing you say that..." Severus smirked evily. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's ear.

"Does my voice turn you on, Potter?" He flicked his tongue against the boy's ear. Harry gasped and thrust up.

"F-fuck yes," he cried. "Snape, please, I need you so fucking bad." He rocked his hips against Severus. Severus moaned in return, the boy's words sending shocks down his body. He couldn't wait any longer.

Severus grabbed Harry's head and kissed him firmly, passionately. He claimed the boy with every flick of his tongue, every bite of his teeth. Harry writhed beneath him in pleasure, the kiss sending him into a frenzy of wanton need.

"Don't stop," Harry gasped out as Severus pulled away. "Please, don't stop!"

"Never." Severus thrust his hips against Harry's, clothed cock grinding against clothed cock. They moaned in unison, their bodies shaking in need.

"More," Harry begged. "Please, I need more." Severus growled and waved his hand. Their clothes disappeared. Harry gasped as he felt his free cock slide against Severus'.

"Fuck, so good!" Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. "Ah, don't stop, don't fucking stop!" He closed his eyes and rocked his hips faster.

Suddenly, the friction was gone. Harry opened his eyes. "What...?"

"Not like this." Severus stood before Harry, his hand squeezing the base of his cock. "Don't want to cum like this..." He threw his head back and tried to gain his self control.

Harry gasped as his eyes roamed over the man's body. Soft, pale skin... firm, perky nipples... hard, juicy thighs... and that cock...

Severus yelped as he felt a mouth wrap around him. Harry had dived off the bed, dropped to his knees, and sucked Severus deep into his throat.

"P-Potter!" Severus grabbed Harry's head and tried to push him off. "Pot - sto - stop... I can't..."

Harry growled and bobbed his head. Severus' eyes rolled back and he thrust into his mouth roughly, his cock brushing the back of his throat. Harry Potter was sucking him off, his tongue was sliding against his shaft, his teeth were grazing softly against his tip -

It was too much. Severus stilled, his cock swelling and exploding inside Harry's mouth. The sheer pleasure of it was almost unbearable.

"Harry..." The name had slipped out of Severus' mouth without warning. Harry's emerald eyes blinked up at him as he swallowed around the thick cock. He raised an eyebrow and lifted his head.

"You've never called me Harry before." Harry licked his lips. "So the books were right, that does taste salty."

Severus gasped for breath as his pleasure subsided. "You've never... swallowed... before?"

Harry blushed and shook his head. "I've never been this far with anyone..." He ducked his head in embarrassment. "You're right, I'm just a boy."

Severus sighed and lifted Harry into his arms. He softly lay him onto the bed, his eyes roaming over his body. Harry Potter was the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. Tan skin, tight belly, curvy hips, and a surprisingly large cock lay before his eyes.

"I was wrong," Severus whispered, his cock hardening just from the sight. "You are so much more than a boy." He ran a finger down Harry's cock. The man shivered under his touch. Severus licked his lips, his eyes locking onto Harry's.

"You really don't have to - "

"I want to." Severus crawled onto the bed between Harry's thighs. He glanced up and smiled. "I wonder... will you be sweet or salty?" He licked a trail up Harry's shaft, chuckling softly as he heard a string of curse words fly from the man's mouth. He closed his eyes and slowly, teasingly, slid his mouth down around Harry's length.

"Oh, FUCK!" Harry thrust his hips, his eyes rolling back. "Dreamed about this for s-so long... Severus..."

Severus moaned around his mouthful. Hearing his name from that beautiful mouth...

Severus took a deep breath through his nose and deep throated the boy suddenly. Harry's back arched, his cock swelled, and he came instantly. Severus held his breath and let the man's cum soak his throat. When Harry was finally finished, Severus removed his mouth and swallowed.

"Sweet, just like candy," he chuckled. He swiped his tongue along the tip, getting the last drop of cum. He licked his lips and grabbed Harry's thighs. "Are you... do you want to...?" Severus blushed. He had never been this nervous before.

"Let me... give me a minute," Harry panted, his breath still lost from his mind-blowing orgasm. Severus nodded and crawled to his side. He wrapped an arm around him, pulling the tan man against his pale skin.

"You've never received a blow job?"

"Only my hand," Harry panted out. Severus was pleasantly surprised by this information. Harry Potter, The Chosen One, had never been blown. Severus was the first to taste his sweetness, to swallow his thickness...

"Show me." Severus cock, which had slowly been wilting by holding the boy, was hardening once again.

"What?" Harry blinked at him.

"I want to watch you touch yourself."

Harry gasped and moaned softly. "Fuck! Will you stop talking?" Severus raised an eyebrow as he saw the man's cock twitch with interest.

"But I like the way my voice turns you on." Severus kissed down Harry's neck. "Fuck your hand for me, Harry. I want to watch your cum spurt onto your stomach."

"Fucking Merlin," Harry gasped. His hands roamed down his stomach, his right wrapping around his cock, his left venturing further down...

Severus' heart skipped a beat. Harry Potter was fucking himself both ways, a hand stroking his cock, a finger stroking his insides.

"Do you have any idea how fucking hard you're making me right now, Potter?" Severus sat up to get a better view. "Watching you fuck yourself is making me want to slam my cock inside that tight ass of yours right now."

"Fuck, keep talking, please!" Harry arched his back, his hands speeding up.

"Can I?" Severus grabbed Harry's hands with his own, stopping them from their task. "I can't... I need to feel you myself."

"Yes, anything, just don't stop talking!" Harry slid his finger out and lay his other hand against him to grip the sheets. Severus wrapped his right around the man's cock, his left sliding two fingers between his ass. He popped the two fingers inside and pushed them down to the knuckle.

"You've fingered yourself before?" Severus asked huskily.

"I like it," Harry answered, his own voice deep from the pleasure. "But I've always wanted more."

Severus nodded - he understood the man's feelings. He had dreamed of being impaled by a thick cock himself, but his first cock had been someone he refused to think of at the moment.

"Do you think of me when you fuck yourself?" The question was whispered in embarrassment. Harry moaned and nodded, his hips rocking as Severus began thrusting his fingers and moving his hand.

"Always you," Harry panted. "Since I was fourteen. Couldn't sit in Potions without getting a stiffy. Wanted you to bend me over your desk."

Severus moaned and imagined it. Harry Potter, nude and bent over his desk, his ass tilted up and his cock sliding against the hard wood. Severus could see himself buried inside of him, his hips rocking Harry against the desk as he fucked him.

"Tell me more," Severus demanded. "I need to hear it." Harry bit his lip and thrust into Severus' hand.

"I dreamed of hiding beneath your desk," Harry continued. "I would be sucking your cock while you taught the other students."

"Merlin's beard," Severus hissed.

"I dreamed of watching you cum," Harry moaned. "I wanted to see your face twisted in pleasure... ah!... feeling your cock swelling inside of me and spurting and - and - " Harry gasped and threw his head back; Severus had hit his prostate.

Severus shivered and pressed firmly against the man's tender spot. Harry was now at a loss for words, those long fingers doing things to his body that his own could never do.

And suddenly, the fingers were gone. Harry groaned and opened his eyes. Severus crawled between his legs, his hands sliding down his calves. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't wait to watch you cum."

Harry moaned and nodded. "Be easy... please?" Harry's face flushed. Severus shivered in pleasure. He was going to be the first to ruin Harry Potter - the only one to ruin Harry Potter.

"I swear to treat you with kindness tonight." The sentence had slipped out of Severus' lips involuntarily. He flinched from his own words, the words which he had heard many years ago.

Harry's eyes looked up at him in curiousity. "Severus...?"

"Not just tonight," Severus corrected himself. "I will treat you right forever, Harry, not just for tonight. Don't be afraid, please..."

"I'm not afraid," Harry said truthfully. He reached a hand out to brush against Severus' cheek. Severus flinched away from the soft touch. "Severus, I trust you completely. What's wrong?"

"I... I don't want to harm you." Severus' cock softened in fear.

"But this is supposed to hurt, right?" Harry frowned up at him, confused by his sudden change of mood. "It's fine, Severus, really. Don't... don't worry."

"I'm afraid." The truth was finally spoken. Severus was afraid - more afraid than he was that first night. This time, he wasn't afraid of being hurt... he was afraid of doing the hurting.

"Why?" Harry arched his back, his ass rubbing against Severus' cock. He frowned. "You're not... Severus, what's wrong? Tell me, please." Harry sat up, his arms wrapping around Severus' neck.

Severus shook his head, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Severus!" Harry's eyes widened when he saw the tears. "No, don't cry - what's wrong? Please, what did I do?"

"You've done nothing wrong," Severus whispered, his emotions threatening to undo him. "It's me. I want you, Harry, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'll end up hurting you, like he hurt me. I don't want to hurt you. I want to make you happy."

"He - He hurt you? Severus... You do make me happy, Severus. And you aren't him, you're you. Why can't you see that?"

"He made me what I am." The emotions finally bested him. Severus lay his head on Harry's shoulder, his sobs unable to be held back any longer. "I can't love you, Harry. I'll only break you. Please, please forgive me."

"Severus, don't do this." Severus felt something wet land on his shoulder, and realized that Harry was crying, too. "Don't focus on the past, Severus. Focus on me." Harry pushed Severus away and held his face in his hands.

"I can't."

"You can," Harry insisted. He slowly, gently, pushed Severus down onto the bed. "Let me... let me try this. For you. I want to do this with you, only you, always you." Harry lifted himself onto Severus. He slowly lowered himself down, Severus' cock piercing him painfully. He winced and gripped Severus' shoulders.

"H-Harry, don't," Severus begged. "It's hurting you!"

"I want it to hurt me," Harry groaned. "I want to feel the pain." Harry sighed as he fully seated himself onto Severus' cock.

Severus arched his back in pleasure. Harry was so tight, so hot. The feeling of his muscles tightening around him was pure bliss.

"Harry," he moaned. "Harry... My Harry." The past faded. The memories disappeared as Harry began to rock his hips against him. Voldemort was replaced, his image and face burned by Harry's sweet love. Nothing else mattered but Harry's heart.

Severus growled and flipped Harry over. Severus pushed his knees to his chest and slowly began thrusting.

"Oh - oh!" Harry arched his back, the pain turning to pleasure as Severus brushed against his sweet spot. "Don't stop, Severus, please!"

Severus grabbed Harry's hand and threaded their fingers together. The love between them swirled through the air as magic. The magic spun around them as they began to build towards their climax.

"Harry," Severus cried out, spilling himself inside his love. Harry screamed and arched his back once more as his own orgasm ripped through him.

They held onto each other, riding out the pleasure, kissing through the pain, rocking on the brink of madness.

The magic exploded in a flurry of passion, and they drifted into a deep sleep.


	5. The Most Special Gift Of All

Severus stood over the sink, a plate in one hand and a wet cloth in the other. He slowly washed the dish, his eyes staring out the window into the small back yard. He wasn't rich, but the money he had saved from working at Hogwarts helped pay for his tiny two story victorian. Or should he say, their tiny two story victorian? He still wasn't used to being married.

"Sevvy?" Severus heard the front door open and close. He sighed and lay the dish in the sink, turning around to face the doorway.

"I'm in the kitchen," he called out. "How was work?"

"Dreadful," Harry sighed unhappily. He stepped to the small dining table in the center of the kitchen, pulled out a chair, and sat down. "Arthur gave me my final warning today. He said if I'm late for work one more time, he'll demote me to desk duty. Are you washing those by hand?" Harry tilted his head towards the soapy sink.

"I haven't anything else to do, have I? Why is Weasley complaining, you are the greatest Auror since Moody." Severus rinced his hands and stepped behind Harry's chair. He placed his hands on the man's shoulders and rubbed them slowly.

"He's not just Arthur Weasley anymore, Sevvy, he's the Minister, and a Minister has to follow up on everything his Aurors are doing."

"Seems he's slipping off," Severus said slowly. He bent down to nibble on Harry's ear. "If he had been following up on you, he'd have seen that the only thing you do is me." He flicked his tongue into the crease of Harry's ear, earning him a low moan.

"Sevvy, I can't think straight when you're doing that." Harry tried to move his head away, but Severus grabbed his cheeks and held him in place.

"There is no need for thinking, Potter. Just... feel." Severus ran his hands down Harry's chest, his fingers sliding open the buttons on their journey south.

"I can't," Harry breathed. "I have to do a report on why showing up to work on time can help with my progression in the field."

"And I can make you write a report on why denying an old man his afternoon snacks can lead to homicide," Severus growled and undid Harry's trouser buttons.

"Sevvy."

"Harry." Severus' right hand slowly slid into his lover's trousers, his fingers rubbing teasingly along Harry's hardening cock.

"Talk to me," Harry panted. Severus chuckled.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" Severus pulled out his hand and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry stood and leaned against him for support, his knees shaking from the desire coarsing through his body.

"Carry me?" Severus rolled his eyes and swept Harry into his arms. He climbed the stairs slowly, carefully, afraid his knees would cave from the weight of his husband.

"I'm almost too old to carry you, brat."

"If you would just take your daily potions, you wouldn't be feeling so old."

"Potions cannot stop the inevitable, Potter. Eventually, I will die."

"But until then, I'll keep your bed warm," Harry said seductively. Or, he tried to, anyway. Severus chuckled and kicked open the bedroom door. He then dropped Harry on his feet in the center of the room.

Harry frowned in confusion. "Are you going to suck me off first, or...?" Severus gulped and slowly shed his clothing. Harry's eyes lit up as he watched his lover undress. No matter his age, Severus Snape was a beautiful, beautiful man. So what if he had a few battle scars and age lines? What Harry loved most about the man wasn't his looks - although his sex appeal was certainly a bonus - it was his heart.

Once Severus was fully undressed, he slowly climbed onto the bed. He turned over onto his back and spread his thighs in a clear indication of what he wanted.

And what he wanted made Harry gasp in pleasure and fear.

"S-Severus?"

"I've been contemplating this for a long while, and I... I think tonight should be the night." Severus turned his head to the side, trying to hide the blush creeping into his cheeks.

"What's so special about tonight?" Seemingly without thought, Harry's hands began to undo his own clothing. Severus' head snapped forward to glare at him. Harry's eyes widened and he gasped. "Our aniversary! Oh, Sevvy, I'm so, so sorry! I was planning on buying you this necklace I saw last week, but with work and Ron insisting I visit all the time, I just forgot."

"There is no gift of greater value to me than your love, Harry. That is all I desire from you. But I wish to give you my gift, the only gift I have left to give." Severus held out his arms.

"Severus." Harry's eyes filled with tears. He kicked his clothes aside and climbed on top of his lover, his hand grasping his in a tight hold. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Severus reassured him.

"But I don't know how to - I've never - "

"That makes this night all the more special to me." Severus let go of Harry's hand and wrapped his arms around his neck. Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to Severus'. This kiss was different, unlike all the others before. This kiss was a promise, a vow of love and life.

Magic swirled through the air, circling them in an embrace. Severus knew this magic. He had felt it once before, years ago when he had promised to protect a son for a mother's desperate plea...

The Unbreakable Vow.

Harry continued to kiss him as he slowly, carefully, gently slid inside. Severus winced and tightened his hold around Harry. The pain was searing, but he knew it would be replaced by a pleasure he had never before felt.

Harry stilled, his breath hitching as he tried to remain in control. He thrust softly, wanting to ease his lover into this. When Harry angled his hips to the left just a notch, Severus gasped and arched his back.

"H-Harry!" He moaned and tightened his legs around Harry's hips. Harry bit his lip and snapped his hips again. Severus cried out, his eyes rolling back.

"Severus, I can't hold back," Harry panted. Severus nodded vigurously and spread his thighs further. Harry moaned and thrust in harder, faster, his cock brushing against his lover's spot each time.

Severus moaned and rocked against Harry, his body building to that final moment of true happiness.

"S-Sev... can't... I'm going to..."

"Yes," Severus hissed. "Cum, Harry, cum for me." Harry gasped, his back arching, his cock spurting inside Severus. Severus cried out as his own orgasm ripped through him, a feeling so intense, so powerful, it nearly left him unconcious.

As they lay together, Severus' head nestled in Harry's neck, Harry's eyes drifted to the dresser in the far corner. On the dresser sat an empty phial. He frowned as he pondered.

What if that potion wasn't a potion after all? What if it was just colored water? What if the true magic lay within the heart, and the paranoia of drinking something said to cause true love frightened the hidden emotions forward? Harry sighed and smiled.

What did he know about potions, anyway?

* * *

In the center of a small market stood an elderly woman in a top hat. In her right hand lay a juicy red apple, in the left a phial of reddish-pink liquid. She hummed to herself as she placed the apple onto the top of the apple cart. As she made for the streets, she carefully slipped the phial into the pocket of a young boy.

An older man reached into the apple cart and pulled out the biggest of all the red apples. He took a small bite and licked his lips in enjoyment.

The young boy accidently bumped into the man on his way to the banana cart. He stuttered his apologies, the man glancing down at him and shrugging.

The elderly woman laughed softly to herself. In the end, all the world really needs is love.

THE END


End file.
